


A Tentaculr Hookup

by Fairleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkwardness, Consentacles, F/F, Meet-Cute, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: Rita uses a dating app to hook up with a tentacle monster. It's not what she expected.
Relationships: Female Tentacle Monster/Female Human, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	A Tentaculr Hookup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Rita didn’t quite know what to expect when she stepped through the door, but it wasn’t _this_.

“Oh, um, did I make a mistake? Room Eight, right? I thought you were supposed to be a, uh, you know … ” Rita felt her cheeks heating. It took a supreme effort of will not to turn right back around this very instant and flee the room at top speed.

She’d been assured there would be lots of tentacles. She’d been looking forward to the tentacles, and she’d assumed — quite reasonably, she thought! — that the tentacles would be the main event. It’s why she’d dared install that Tentaculr dating app on her phone in the first place! But the woman sitting in the middle of the room’s generously-sized bed was pretty and petite and wearing a calico print prairie skirt.

No tentacles in sight. Maybe Rita had taken a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in a Laura Ingalls Wilder fetish scene by accident.

“You’re Rita, right? If so, you’re in the right place, don’t worry!” said Ms. Prairie Skirt. “My name is Hachi. A pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, um. Yeah. A pleasure to meet you, too!” said Rita, smoothing the front of her jacket self-consciously. Her date’s name _was_ Hachi, but …

“Please. Make yourself comfortable. Would you like to take a shower first?” Hachi asked.

“Oh, um. No, that’s alright. I showered before I came, so.” Rita paused and blushed harder. “I mean, unless you want me to shower again? I can do that, if you’re worried — ”

“Nope, no worries,” Hachi interrupted smoothly, her expression lightened by a smile. Was she _gorgeous_ when she smiled, wow! “I’m fine with whatever is most comfortable for you. Shall we get down to business, then?”

“Oh, um. Yes, absolutely. I … um … ”

“Would you like me to help you undress?”

“Oh, um. Sure. Why not? I — ”

When Hachi rose from the bed, her voluminous prairie skirt rippled and swirled and divided into eight sinuous segments. “I like calico prints personally, but my chromatophores can do most colors and a variety of different patterns. My last girlfriend really appreciated seasonally appropriate tie-dye prints. Basic black is perennially popular, of course. So whatever you prefer,” said Hachi as she approached Rita on an undulating octet of calico print tentacles.

“Oh, um, I don’t — I mean, uh, calico prints are fine — ” Rita croaked weakly.

She didn’t have much to say for a long time after that. The tentacles kept her _much_ too busy for coherent speech, and afterwards, she couldn’t have said with certainty what color they were, not even if her life or her sanity depended upon it.


End file.
